


'cause you can hear it (in the silence)

by iknowplaces



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rachel's gay for Quinn what can I say, idk its cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowplaces/pseuds/iknowplaces
Summary: Her mind was fixated on making Quinn her wife. That was the gist of it. She was thinking about everything that encompassed that, from rings to the ceremony to the actual marriage, and she could feel butterflies churning in her stomach. She wanted to marry Quinn so badly.orRachel Berry wants to marry Quinn Fabray
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 23
Kudos: 179





	'cause you can hear it (in the silence)

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! i know that once again i have posted another oneshot instead of writing my multichapter but absolutely nothing is new. This was literally a burst of inspiration written at 4 am on my phone so honestly i'm not sure it's that great but oh well, i hope you enjoy it, because it is sort of sickeningly adorable. If you liked it please kudos and comment :)
> 
> The lyrics are from you guessed it, a taylor swift song, you are in love in fact, and i don't own that song, nor do i own glee, its characters or any of the plotlines mentioned !!

Rachel knows it’s stupid, but it seems she can’t really help it. She’s staring at the script for her newest play, and yes, she’s really excited about it, but right now she just can’t focus. Her mind is elsewhere. Her mind is fixated on something else. That something else was more of a someone else, particularly the someone else sitting across from her right now. 

Quinn is sitting on the couch, her legs stretched out, a blanket draped haphazardly over her, a book in her hand. A pair of glasses sit on her nose, slowly slipping down, and it’s like she doesn’t even notice, her mind so buried deep in the words in front of her. Rachel thinks her girlfriend is pretty much the most gorgeous sight in the world, and she’s certainly distracting. 

But as distracting as Quinn herself was, it was something else that had Rachel thinking in this particular moment. It was that title “girlfriend” that was bugging her. Of course she didn’t want to break up with Quinn or anything, she just had the desire to take it to the next level. They’d been dating for close to four years, the last two years of college and two years after that, and Rachel thinks it’s plenty of time. She knows Quinn’s the one she wants for the rest of her life and she thinks that she’d like to get on with that. Make it official. 

Her mind was fixated on making Quinn her wife. That was the gist of it. She was thinking about everything that encompassed that, from rings to the ceremony to the actual marriage, and she could feel butterflies churning in her stomach. She wanted to marry Quinn so badly. 

Her hand dances across the page almost unwittingly, her first name written and then, a different last name. _Rachel Berry-Fabray_ . It looks pleasant, and those butterflies act up again seeing the names together like that. Then, she writes Quinn’s name following, _Quinn Berry-Fabray_ , and has to hold back from laughing. Quinn Berry sounds almost a bit too much like cranberry. She supposes that’s not the way to go. 

She tightens her grip around her pencil, bites her lip, and writes _Rachel Fabray-Berry._ She smiles at it, but it just doesn’t feel right. Of course it is perfect, as would any name that she and Quinn shared would, but something just feels a bit off. Rachel flips the pencil, erases the hyphen and her old last name, and leaves it at that. _Rachel Fabray._

Her heart nearly stops. She realizes how childish it is to be writing her name and Quinn’s last name like this, reminiscent of a fifth grader with a bad crush, but this really was the woman she wanted to marry, and seeing that name blew her mind. It was kind of perfect. Rachel never pictured she’d want to take her partner’s name, but _god_ she really, really liked that. She quickly doodles _Mrs and Mrs Quinn and Rachel Fabray_ underneath the original name and yep, that’s enough to make her heart skip a beat. It looks perfect. 

She draws a few hearts around the names, completely wrecking the script she was meant to be mining, not caring at all in the slightest. She’s halfway through a drawing of a diamond ring when she’s distracted by a hand on her shoulder. “What’re you drawing?” Quinn asks, her eyes peeking over from behind Rachel, drawing over the sheet, “oh.”

Immediately Rachel feels a rush of embarrassment fill her, desperately trying to ignore the urge to cover the drawing and pretend it never happened. That would be childish, and Rachel is not childish. “Uhh,” she says, trying to come up for an excuse for this but can’t think of anything better than, “it’s nothing.” 

Quinn sucks in a breath, and Rachel isn’t sure at all what she’s thinking. “It doesn’t look like nothing,” Quinn says, her eyes still haven’t left their names. 

“It’s just a stupid doodle, just something I was thinking about,” she says, looking at her hands. 

Quinn doesn’t say anything for a moment. Rachel just watches as her girlfriend stares down at the page, seemingly entranced by it, freaking Rachel out just a bit. Finally Quinn speaks, “Do you… do… do you want this to be real?” 

Her voice is low and shaky and once again Rachel has no idea what that means. She takes in a deep breath, nodding curtly. “Yeah, I would.”

Quinn looks at her almost awestruck. Rachel doesn’t know why. Is it that surprising she’d want to take her name? “You want to marry me?” Quinn says, and well if that doesn’t catch her off guard. 

Did Quinn not realize Rachel was in this for the long haul? Was Quinn not aware that Rachel was prepared to be with her forever? Did Quinn not want that? “Uh… yes? I certainly thought that was where our relationship was headed, and hopefully soon, because yes, I really want that, but if you don’t then I guess that’s okay I’m totally happy just having you however I can get y—“ 

Quinn cuts her off. “Rachel, of course I want that,” she says, stepping away from her for a moment, “I just… I guess I wasn’t sure you did. I don’t know why... I guess I was scared. I didn’t think you’d want to marry me.” 

Rachel frowns. “Why wouldn’t I? We’ve been dating for a long time, and I’m certainly committed to you.”

Quinn shakes her head, turning away. “I don’t know. I guess I just never thought I’d get that lucky. Things don’t usually turn out that good for me.” 

Rachel’s stomach flips at just the thought that Quinn would feel lucky to marry her, and with that she’s up out of her chair and pulling Quinn into her arms. “Well things are going to turn out for you this time because I really really want to marry you, Quinn Fabray,” she says, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“And you want to take my name?” Quinn says, her eyes falling to the paper once again, her arms following Rachel’s and tucking around her waist. 

“Yeah, I don’t know, I think Rachel Fabray has a real ring to it,” she says, running a hand over Quinn’s skin as teasingly as possible. 

“Holy fuck, that sounds incredible out loud,” Quinn says, the smile on her face absolutely massive, “marry me right now.”

“Okay,” Rachel says, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

They kiss long and slow, just enjoying each other for a moment, and when Quinn finally pulls away it’s with a soft, smug look on her face. “Did we just get married?” She says, and the smugness fades away to a goofy smile, like she can barely believe this is happening. 

Rachel can barely believe how much that smile makes her feel. “I think we might’ve,” Rachel says, “but I would like a big fancy ceremony, so how about we stick to engaged for now?”

Quinn laughs. “I can work with that. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?” She teases. 

Rachel nods, kissing her once again. “Yes, I can’t wait to be Mrs. Rachel Fabray.”

"God I’m never going to get tired of hearing that,” Quinn says. 

Rachel doesn’t think she will either. It was just too perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> as always kudos and comment and look out for my potentially upcoming fics if you liked this one, which i really hope you did!


End file.
